


The Bark and The Bite

by formosus_iniquis



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/F, Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formosus_iniquis/pseuds/formosus_iniquis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“look you’re like a chihuahua man. Your fucking small, but think your a Doberman. It’s gotta stop cuz I can’t beat up everyone.”</p><p>Crime reporter!Meg has a habit of making enemies through her reporting and girl gang leader!Mariel is constantly having to prevent the attempts on her life made by upset rivals</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bark and The Bite

Meg was tied to a chair, again, because of course she was. The reporter had less of a sense of self preservation than most criminals Mariel knew, and that was saying something.

The dim lighting meant she could hardly see her girlfriend through the ground level window that looked into the room Meg was being held in. She looked unharmed, though that wasn't much more than a guess when Meg's face was mostly in shadow. It was good if she was, it meant Meg hadn’t been as mouthy with her captors as Mariel knew she could be, and that meant Mariel could save her revenge for another night.

The warehouse Meg was being held in was abandoned, or it was now that Mariel had left the few Triad guards that she had encountered bleeding at their posts. So she had no trouble sliding in through that ground level window and sneaking up behind the chair Meg was tied to.

“If I didn't know any better,” Mariel said, keeping her voice low on the off chance that there was someone guarding Meg that she had missed, “I would say you get off on this.”

“And what makes you think you know what I get off on,” Meg asked, and Mariel could feel her smirk even if she couldn't see it from where she was standing behind her.

“You could be a little more grateful. I could leave you here until someone else notices you're missing.”

“My hero,” Meg said, voice breathy and mocking, playing the part of the helpless damsel that she usually wasn’t.

“I wouldn’t go that far. I’m a criminal, not Superman, and you’re no Lois Lane,” Mariel said as she fumbled with the ropes that had Meg’s arms secured behind her back and to her chair.

“Mar Mar, your words hurt.” Meg was pouting, Mariel could hear it. Could see in her mind’s eye the way Meg’s bottom lip jutted out as she sulked, and knew her arms would be crossed tight across her chest if Mariel could figure out how to undo whatever boy scout merit badge bullshit was tying them in the first place.

“Sorry, mami,” she said, her apology insincere but the petname and the quick peck to the back of Meg’s neck letting her know that Mariel had only been teasing.

“You know I can’t stay mad at you, Sourpatch,” Meg said, right back to her bouncy self. “Though you are testing that sentiment, you’re usually so good with your hands what’s got you fumbling around like you’re at your first bump-and-grind?”

“Maybe because you got abducted by the fucking boy scouts, and they really wanted to make sure you stayed put,” Mariel griped, as she gave up on trying to untie the knots around Meg’s wrists and pulled out her knife. The poor lighting in the room had helped to hide Meg from any unwanted attention, and was now serving a second purpose in making it much harder to free her, Mariel really hadn’t wanted to cut Meg free in the worry that she might accidentally nick her with the blade.

“Well they can’t all be as easy as the zip ties that Ballas like to use.”

That was for sure, Meg had broken out of those ties herself when the Ballas had taken her a couple months ago. There had been more people watching her then, but Meg had still managed to take out a few of her captors before Mariel showed up to finish the job. That was also one of those times that she’d found Meg a little bruised and a little bloody when she’d come to Meg’s rescue. Her retaliation had been swift and brutal and the rival gang was still recovering from the loss in ranks.

“They would all be easier if you would stop antagonizing rival gangs on the news,” Mariel pointed out, as she finally got Meg’s hands free. In an uncharacteristic swell of tenderness Mariel pressed a kiss to the inside of both her wrists before letting them go.

She stood from her crouch, and moved to Meg’s front so she could untie her legs from the legs of the chair. She watched as Meg tried to rub some feeling back into her abused wrists, there would definitely be some bruising there.

“You know I can’t do that, I have a certain level of journalistic integrity to uphold,” Meg chided. Now that her hands were free, Meg ran her fingers through Mariel’s hair like she would if they were back in her unnecessarily lavish apartment with the shitty security, instead of in some dank warehouse that the Triad used for drug and abductee storage.

“Why does this integrity only make an appearance when you’re insulting people that want me dead, and not when your best friend the Vagabond is doing something stupid?”

“How dare you question my objectivity,” Meg exclaimed, her voice taking on that high pitched quality it got when she was trying to be outraged. At Mariel’s unimpressed look she backtracked a little, “Well Ryan doesn’t get me all hot and bothered when he comes to my rescue like you do.”

“There’s that honesty that’s cornerstone of our relationship,” Mariel teased as she unwound the rope from around Meg’s ankles and tried to rub some of the feeling back to her feet so she would have an easier time standing.

“And here I was thinking it was my thirst for violence,” Meg said, using Mariel’s shoulder to push herself up so she could stand again.

She felt the sharp flash of anger at the pops and groans as Meg stood that spoke to just how long she had been tied to that chair before Mariel had been able to find her. Meg grabbed her hand and tried to help pull her to a stand, Meg was still a little wobbly on her feet and Mariel wound up being the one to catch her as Meg fell forward into her chest. 

“Who are we gonna kill?” Meg asked, looking devious despite clinging to Mariel like they were on a poster for an action movie and Meg was the love interest.

“ _ We _ aren’t going to kill anyone, we’re getting out of here. I can’t keep fighting everyone just because you’re like a damn chihuahua, it’s exhausting.” 

“Whatever you say, boo,” Meg said like it was a joke, standing upright again. Mariel used her hold on Meg’s elbow to point her toward the window.

Mariel had her arms wrapped around Meg’s middle and lifted her up just enough that she could grab the window ledge that was just out of her reach. Meg had a grip on the ledge, and Mariel had shifted hers to selfishly grab a handful of Meg’s ass so she could give her a final shove up and out the window, when she asked, “Wait, why the hell am I like a chihuahua?”

“Cause you’re tiny, but you think you’re tough shit so you’re constantly starting fights that I have to finish.” She gave Meg a shove out the window, so what Mariel was sure was going to be an indignant hey turned into a squeak as she scrabbled to pull herself the rest of the way out so she wouldn’t fall backward.

Meg turned around so she was now looking down at Mariel, her face set in that smirk that always meant she was going to get Mariel to agree to something she didn’t want to do. “You’re always finishing my fights, huh,” Meg asked as she stuck her hand through the window so Mariel could pull herself up.

“Yeah, I’m usually cleaning up after you, but what else is new,” Mariel agreed, dusting herself off as she stood so she could try to use her height to get Meg to drop whatever stunt she was trying to start before it even began.

She had no such luck as Meg set her shoulders as she looked up at Mariel, “Take me out on your next job,” she demanded, “the person who takes down the most people by the end wins.”

“Wins? Wins what,” Mariel asked, wanting to force Meg to say the prize out loud so she wouldn’t try to get out of their deal later.

“The usual,” Meg answered, deliberately playing coy as she walked away from Mariel and to toward her idling car.

“So when I win, I’ll top. Like usual,” Mariel said.

Meg stopped in her tracks, eyes narrowing into a glare, “Now you’re starting a fight you can’t finish.”

Mariel smiled, dropping a smug kiss to Meg’s cheek, she loved it when Meg got fired up like this as long as it was with her and not with other gangs. “Bring it, Turney.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can follow me on tumblr, [formosusiniquis](http://formosusiniquis.tumblr.com/), I post all my stuff there and some things that don't make it over here. Sometimes I talk about fandom things and take prompts from people.


End file.
